Peace
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Prequel to "Love" and "Happiness". I'd recommend that you read them before you read this.


**_For those of you who have read my story "Happiness" (or "Love", I forget which one is the prequel and which one is the sequel) this is pretty much a sequel to that story. _**

**_It's only going to be a one shot, going from M'gann finding out she's pregnant with Michael, to the end of the mission where Artemis "dies"._**

**_Since, according to the YJ-tie in comics, M'gann and Conner broke up around November or December, and Artemis died in mid-March, I'm gonna go and pretend that Supermartian broke up around... October-ish._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

When the results of the test come back, M'gann wants to die. Even more so then when Conner dumped her, seven weeks before.

She'd always wanted to have a baby, especially with Conner.

But right now, less then two months after he dumped her? She wasn't sure what she was going to do...

What were her options?

Tell Conner, and have their son or daughter grow up with out a Dad. Tell him, and have them co-parent separately.

Or, Conner asks for her back... Out of _pity _or _guilt_.

No thank you.

_She could always_...

M'gann felt sick just thinking about doing _that_ to her unborn child.

But, as much as it _killed_ her inside to say this, an _abortion_ was the only realistic option to do!

She was _alone_.

Granted that she had La'Gaan, but he hated Conner- he wouldn't want to help raise his kid! Plus, the bad guys might kidnap the baby, or _worse_!

But if she did get an abortion, and Conner found out, any chance she had of getting him back would be _destroyed _instantaneously.

So, M'gann was _stuck_; having to carry a child who's Father no longer wanted her, and probably wouldn't want the baby she was carrying, either.

After sleeping on it for a night, she decided to _hide_ it.

From _everyone_.

* * *

As the weeks went by, M'gann was surprised she hadn't lost the baby, especially after the mission on New Years.

La'Gaan was... _Sweet_. Not as sweet as Conner could be, but he made her happy.

M'gann tried to tell Conner about the baby. She _tried_ to tell him that he was going to be a Father, but everytime she said more then two words to him outside of missions, he would walk away.

And the last thing she wanted to do was announce that she was pregnant while they fought someone from the _Light_ or the _League of Shadows_!

So she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Judging by her math, she was almost five months by the time Valentines Day rolled around.

La'Gaan took her to a movie. They had to stay invisible so no one would freak out at the sight of La'Gaan.

He kissed her. He wanted to continue, and she would have, if it weren't for the baby.

So she gave him some random, bull shit excuse for not wanting to continue further.

So they left, and went to take a walk in the woods near the Cave.

When Bart, or _Impulse,_ as he liked to be called, showed up, M'gann soon discovered that he _wouldn't stop staring at her_.

It was almost as if he _knew _that she was pregnant...

..._Hello Megan_!

Bart was from the _future_! Of course he knew about the baby! He probably knew what the gender was and _everything_ about him or her!

...

...

...

**_Crap_**...!

So M'gann went to Bart one day, when no one else is at the Cave, and confronted him.

'_Bart! I know that you know about_...' M'gann sighed, as she started up a mental conversation between herself and the future speedster.

'_Know what? Oh wait! Are you talking about the baby? What are you... Five, six months_?' Bart asked her.

"... _Give or take. Please don't tell anyone_!' M'gann begged him.

'_I won't. People will find out in a few weeks, anyway. Do you want to know the gender_?' He asked.

'... _No thank you Bart_.' She sighed.

'_Okay, understandable. Gar actually names it. He gives a suggestion and that's what you pick._' Bart explained to her.

'_Okay_.' M'gann nodded.

'... _He's turns out to be a good, Dad. Conner, I mean. He really does_.' Bart said, before racing off.

* * *

While they're flying back to the bioship after the press conference as Superman and the Martian Manhunter, they _fight_.

M'gann's not surprised; the _always_ fight.

But what gets her attention, is how much her- _their_- baby is moving around and kicking her during the argument, and how calm he or she becomes when the yelling dies down.

Guess baby doesn't like it when Momma and Daddy argue, _huh_?

* * *

The baby does the same thing again on the bioship several hours later.

The kicks become so hard, that M'gann is near tears because of the pain.

But she doesn't cry. She doesn't even allow the others- Conner, La'Gaan, Artemis, & Nightwing- to know about the severe pain that she's in.

This is a mission that's screwed up enough- without her revealing that she's almost seven-and-a-half months pregnant.

She dives out of the bioship and into the water to go rescue La'Gaan, while Conner pilots the ship. Nightwing and Artemis are still on land.

Her baby is calm in the water. Not completely still, but they're not using her organs as punching bags, either.

She uses her powers to destroy some of Kaldur and his Father's men, sending one of their torpedoes back at them.

But they still get away with La'Gaan..

When she comes back to the surface, Nightwing is performing CPR to a still Artemis. She has hope, that her best friend can be saved.

... Until Conner announces that he _can't_ hear her heartbeat...

A few moments later, Dick announces she's _dead_.

M'gann falls to her knees. But not because of Artemis. One swift, rough kick to her stomach and she's on her knees, gasping and crying.

The gasping in pain, is because of her _baby_.

The tears, _however_, are for _Artemis_.

... She would _never_ get to meet the baby...


End file.
